1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a extendable real object projector, in particular, to a real object projector for capturing an image of an article.
2. Description of Related Art
When people give a speech or brief, they often use a computer and a projector to show their contents to be illustrated. A user has to make the contents of the speech into an image file or document file first, so that the image file or document file can be transmitted to the projector. Then, the projector can project the contents of the image file or document file onto a screen.
However, in some cases, it is so complicated to make the contents to be illustrated into an image file or document file. For example, if a teacher intends to explain a biological structure of an organism, he/she needs to take pictures of every biological characteristics of the organism in advance and then incorporate these pictures into an image file, which takes a lot of time. Under this circumstance, a teacher may alternatively use a real article (organism) for better illustration to students. Thus, a material exhibiting apparatus is proposed.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,839 discloses a material exhibiting apparatus, in which an overhead camera and a base are provided. The article to be exhibited is disposed below the overhead camera. Then, the overhead camera captures the image of the article, and transmits the captured image to a projector. Thus, the projector can project the image to a screen. Via this arrangement, once an article is disposed below the overhead camera, its image can be captured by the camera and projected to a screen in an enlarged scale, so that people can view the image of the article more clearly.
However, the material exhibiting apparatus is usually bulky, so that the user cannot carry it conveniently. Thus, the material exhibiting apparatus is often disposed and used at a specific location.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.